Falling again
by DreamsAreMadeOfVampires
Summary: The sequal to the surprisingly popular Lighbulb Challenge! I really hope you guys like this one just as much! Bella has had a major fall and the recovery isn't going as Edward would like it to, what will he do to get bella back to normal? Find out here
1. Pain

**A/N: I'm using part of my own poem in this one in fact it will probably be more that one poem.**

_**In the darkness we can hear ourselves,**_

_**A whisper calling out in the full quiet…**_

Some things aren't meant to be heard, just as some things aren't meant to be seen. I know that my mind is meant to be private, but an exception to that seems almost unavoidable at times. When he looks deep into my eyes, I feel like he's lying to me; just saying that he can't hear my thoughts to make me feel better. The knowing gaze unnerves me.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward whispered into my hair.

"Yes, I'm positive Edward. It's just a headache!"

"Bella, It just… it just doesn't seem normal."

Ever since my fall I had been bombarded breath taking migraines that made me slightly irritable and Edward didn't like it. Every day he insisted that I should let Carlisle take a look at it.

"I'm fine, Carlisle would tell you the same thing!"

"I don't like it." He said quietly.

"You don't have to." I replied defiantly.

He gave me a look that suggested that I might be forgetting something.

"Just because you are 1,000 times stronger than me, maybe even 1,000,000 times stronger, doesn't mean I don't have the will power to make my own decisions."

His eyebrows rose at that one, but I didn't care; he knew I was right. My nature made me as stubborn as a mule and no amount of dazzling could change that… okay maybe a little. His beautiful eyes had a strange power over me, almost like a truth serum and at some times they acted as hypnotic tools, making me bend to his will. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"I want you to see Carlisle."

"I want a million doll… no, I want to be a vampire." The million dollars thing didn't work anymore due to Alice's uncanny ability to predict the stock market. "Match that!"

"Bella, you're really worrying me." He said softly… So beautiful! "This attitude isn't like you."

"Ed-" The phone in the kitchen rang lightly in the background. "Hold on."

I picked up the receiver slowly, taking a deep breath; I really didn't want to snap at whoever was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella Swan?" A woman's voice came over the line.

"Ummm… yes?" strange question, it might be me… huh… ha. "Who's this?"

Edward came up behind me and put his hands around my waist and his face in my hair. He was so distracting! How I was getting through high school was a mystery.

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Mandy and I was your nurse at the hospital." She waited for a response and when I said nothing she just kept going. "I heard that you were doing better, but the doctor happens to think that you need a check up, just to be sure. I wanted to schedule that; when do you think you can come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong Bella." And I hung up.

I turned to give Edward the stare of death, but it turned out he was giving it to me first. He looked so angry it frightened me, but I found some kind of inner reservoir of strength and believe it or not, anger.

"I told you I could make this decision on my own! I'm fine Edward! Perfectly fine!"

"You're acting like a child." He said as calm as could be, his facial features smoothing out into an aloof mask.

"A child! A CHILD?" I was so infuriated, the stupid headache made it even harder to think of a comeback.

I made my way to the stairs, mad at myself and at Edward's audacity. I could make this decision on my own; couldn't I?

"Bella, where are you going."

"My room." I stopped at the top of the stairs to whip around and say something really nasty, but I didn't get the chance.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was so quiet next to the roaring in my ears.


	2. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

Okay people! This is the sequel to "Lightbulb challenge"! If you haven't read lightbulb challenge you need to_ before_ you read this one! All of you who think Bella fell at the end of this chapter are severely WRONG! Bella is…. Oh no I'm cutting out!!!! Why is the world so cruel!!!!

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see!!!!!**


	3. Running

**A/n: Are you ready? I hope so! You better be sitting down! If you're not sitting you run a high risk of becoming faint!!!! **

Bella's POV:

Edward's voice was a slight whisper, but the urgency was still the same.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?"

I couldn't say anything; the pain was too much to bear. I just curled up into a tight ball, as if to shield myself from the pain.

"Bella, you need to go see Carlisle." He said it gently, but firmly. There were to be no questions asked. Leave it up to me to put up a fight.

"N..nn.nno" I whimpered desperately. "I..I'm okay"

He went to pick me up, but I cried out in protest. I didn't want to go, deep down inside I knew that there was nothing Carlisle could do for me, the problem ran deeper than my current health issues.

Edward gave me a look, a frightened completely hopeless look.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"I think you already…" Suddenly a scream erupted from deep in my stomach. I couldn't take it. "Make it stop! Please Edward make it stop!"

Edward's face twisted in pain as he, for the first time, related to all of my thoughts. The look on his face was so familiar, too familiar. At that moment I knew exactly what my problem was: Jane.

Edward's POV:

Bella's thoughts were scrambled in terrible pain as she lay curled up on the floor screaming out her agony, I knew this feeling, I had felt it the last time we had been with the Volturi.

I could hear Jane's thoughts as she tortured Bella and it frustrated me beyond compare, but I had to control myself, I didn't want to make this worse for Bella by scaring her to death. Where the hell was that little monster?

I looked around for some kind of clue, but I had to look no further than Bella's bedroom door. There she stood, a tiny four and a half foot tall demon.

"Stop." I growled at her, but she only made the pain worse.

"Hello, again Edward." She said in a sickeningly chipper voice. "It seems that your human friend is no longer immune to my, shall we say, vampiric charms." She chuckled to herself.

Jane looked away releasing Bella from her painful gaze. Bella cowered in the corner, still in a tight ball, whimpering. I wanted to go over to her, to hold her, but I couldn't do that and face Jane at the same time. My main priority at that moment was to get Bella out of harms way.

Bella's POV :

It hurt; even after she turned away form me. My skull was throbbing, my stomach churning and my heart felt as if it was going to burst from my chest. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me quietly as he held me in his lap.

He and Jane were having a conversation about something I wasn't able to comprehend. I felt a burning in my throat and had wiggle out of Edward's arms to run to the bathroom. Jane was powerful, even more so that I could ever imagine.

Edward always told me that just because he was a vampire he was damned to hell, but I knew he was wrong. Edward was good, so, so good. Then there is Jane and the volturi, if they aren't bound for hell, I don't think anyone is.

I came down the stairs just as they finished talking.

"That's all we needed to know Edward. We'll be back soon, you'd better hurry, her time is running out." Jane said with a sick smile. Then she turned her gaze on me, causing me to cringe. "Goodbye Bella."

Her black cape billowed as she walked out the door, a cool foreboding wind chilled my bones. Something was off; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Edward what's wrong?" It came out as a croak. "What'd she say?"

Deep inside I already knew, but the higher levels of my conscious wouldn't allow it to process.

"We're going to run." He said quietly.

"Why?" I asked slightly dumfounded.

"Bella," He took my face in his hands gently, "They want me to change you…"

"And that's bad?" I whispered.

"They want me to do it _now_"

I repeated myself "And that's bad?"

"We're going to do this on our own terms Bella." He growled quietly, "We can out run them and then later when you-"

"Edward, I'm ready now."

He walked to the window as fast as a vampire would. I was suddenly frightened of him. His lip curled over his teeth as he growled out low curses. I'd made him angry.

"Edward, please?"

"We're going to run." He said firmly, still looking out the clouded glass.


	4. Refusal

Hey all! So sorry it took me so long to update, I promise to be better at it in the future!

REFUSAL

I sat at the Cullens useless kitchen table shaking my head over and over and over just to get the point across. I wasn't going. They couldn't make me. Edward kept giving me a frustrated look, but I just ignored it. I was not leaving Charlie, not if I had no reason to leave. A point I had verbally expressed.

"No reason?" Edward yelled, "Isn't a group of murderous vampires who have their eyes set on killing you a big enough _'reason'_"

"Edward, quit, you're making everyone nervous." Jasper said, "Everyone other than Bella."

Jasper was right, I wasn't nervous; I was infuriated to my full capacity. I wouldn't leave unless he changed me, which was the only excuse for leaving Charlie and Renee behind.

"Bella, dear, please listen to what we are saying." Esme tried to convince me that this was for my own good.

"I'm listening, but I'm not going." I said, "I'm sorry."

I got up out of my chair and walked out the door, no one tried to stop me, which was a big surprise. I got into my car and started the engine. I suddenly felt good, better than I had in a while. I had control, total control. They just didn't know it yet.

"You're being ridiculous." I made a weird scream-slash-grunt sound as I hit the driver side door.

Edward's silhouette was now completely clear in the milky moonlight. His face was sad and slightly resigned. My heart began to ache. I was being selfish again. Stupid and selfish.

"You're not being selfish. Stupid maybe, but not selfish."

Oh, I had forgotten. Suddenly Edward knew exactly what I was thinking all the time. I hated it so much. I couldn't hide from him, no longer was my mind a sacred place.

"Edward…please." I began to cry quietly, wishing with all of my heart that Volterra would disappear; from our memory and from existence completely. I could be content then; we could live happily, not bothering anybody.

"Bella….I…" Edward's head snapped up, "Bella, get out of the car slowly and walk into the house." I went to ask why, but he gave me a meaningful glance. "Just keep walking, don't look back, I will follow you."

I don't know about anyone else, but when my vampire boyfriend looks terrified, as he did at the moment, I feel kind of insecure. I opened the door and stepped lightly onto the gravel. This wasn't going to be easy. I could feel whatever it was that Edward had looked so worried about, it was watching me, gauging my reaction to its obvious presence. This was not a good moment; in fact it was probably one of the worst moments of my life right after the moment when Edward told me he didn't love me anymore.

I could see Alice standing at the front door, eyes wide and just as terrified as her brother's had been a moment before. She seemed to be trying to hide it; the rest of her face was tight and masked.

"Come on Bella." She said quietly.

I was shaking so hard it was as if an earthquake was beneath my feet. I felt closer to death than I had ever felt before. Maybe it was because death had found its own physical form and now it was _hunting_ me.


	5. The Creature

The Creature

_Even in my nightmares I had never seen anything as terrifying as the animal that walked in the Cullens front door. It's deep crimson eyes bored into me and it knew it. I could see the cold, dangerous intelligence that drifted in its eyes. Edward pulled me closer and the creature smiled, it's teeth pointed into sharp yellowed peaks._

_My heart was pounding… slowly the air was exiting from my body, filling it up with steep terror._

_"Hello." It whispered, it's voice raspy and sharp on my ears. "Bella,Bella"_

A shrill scream pierced the air as I sat up. Sweat was pouring down my face, turning into icy tendrils as it traveled. I felt a stone cold arm around my waist and I screamed again.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down, it's alright. It was just a dream-"

"Did you see it?" I cried. "What does it want Edward?"

He ran his fingers through my tear and sweat soaked hair, pulling me closer and whispering condolences.

"He never came inside Bella, you're okay. It was just a dream."

I shook my head, refusing to believe it. It hadn't been a dream, whatever had found it's way into my head was just as real as Edward sitting there with me.

"Edward, it's out there." I pointed out the window.

Edward looked out the window, but not in a searching way. It was more of a sad and broken way.

"No, bella. He's not here. He's with the rest of the coven in the woods."

"What?"

I heard a strange scratching at the cullens front window only inches away from where I was on the couch.

"Bella, it's time to go." His face slipped into a defeated expression.

Something was terribly wrong.

**Okay guys, no time to give you more right now, but I'll work on it later. Answer: Freakish mutant thing from Bella's dream is the thing that's hunting her. Just to let you know. Thanks**


	6. Meadow talk

**Okay, guys (or girls) last chapter was really short, so I'm going to make it up to you now. I hope nailbiting I hope you like it! Let me know. R&R or there will be no story!**

My feet were bare and freezing as we walked to the open meadow, lead by a vampire in a black cape. Yes, that's right, this was the work of Volterra.

The icy night was made even colder by the chill of fear that clutched my heart and now began to infest my soul. This thing that was after me wasn't going to have to work very hard, I was being taken to it.

The fact that Edward looked terrified made the whole situation a little bit worse. As soon as that thought hit the stream of my mind his face went blank and empty, great, now I had no idea how to feel.

"Bella, just relax. Everything will be just fine."

"Edward, I may be human, but I'm not stupid okay."

He looked ashamed; nothing could get past me, no way. This was really bad and Edward knew it, he just refused to admit it.

The meadow was open and filled with moonlight and creatures of the night. I was positive that I was the only human in the whole mix.

"Bella, breathe." Edward whispered.

"Yeah, I forgot." I managed a weak smile.

Suddenly a large fire was lit in the middle of the meadow. It illuminated the sky and banished the moonlight that had formerly inhabited the forest. Oh crud, this was it, my life was over. I had this weird sinking feeling and I began to wonder how I was going to die today. Would I be eaten or burned at the stake? Neither sounded very peaceful. What happened to rest in peace?

"Isabella Swan!" A large and familiar voice shook the ground beneath my feet. _Aro Volturi_.

I was no longer afraid. No, once again I was infuriated, the last thing I should be in the presence of vampire royalty. They were here because of me because Edward wouldn't change me. Was it because I wasn't beautiful enough? That's how I felt at the moment. In his eyes I must be hideous for him to oppose so vehemently to making me his forever.

I strode to where Aro stood only about 100 feet away, I gave him my best death glare. This was war.

"Why are you here?"

"Lovely to see you too Bella." He smiled in a happy and completely sick way.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

Aro's smile broadened and he flashed me his sharper than natural teeth.

"We know your plan."

Suddenly from behind the incarnation of all that was cruel came the creature from my dreams. He was just as ugly and terrifying as he had been only hours before in my head, but I wasn't afraid, I was determined.


	7. AN

**A/N: Dear wonderful ****fanfiction**** readers, **

**I have decided to dedicate this story to a very special reader, who could be you. What I plan on doing is first formerly dedicating the story to the winner then I would like to use their name in my story. All you have to do is submit a review to this story telling me:**

What you like about the story

Who you would like to see more of

Any interesting ideas you have for my story (Optional, but preferred)

The name you would like me to use in case you win

AND: Which side of the war do you want to be on : Volterra or Forks

**Thanks much! I hope to get lots of reviews! Once I get 5 I will begin on chapter 7!**

**DREAMS**


	8. Self Sacrifice

**I would like to dedicate this story to Anastasia, Dreama and Cassidy, thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long. I would also like to dedicate lightbulb challenged to Beth and Ashley because I believe all reviewers deserve a piece of the pie. Thanks so much to all of you far your extremely awesome reviews and I hope you are okay with the joint dedications. I suck at choosing things like that.**

**Always,**

**SOAKING SUNSHINE GIRL**

I challenged the creature with my eyes, daring it to come closer. I wasn't afraid, only one feeling was left inside of me and it was anger. These people or whatever you want to call them kept taking away everything that was important to me and I hated them for it. I took a step toward them, but Edward grabbed my wrist, I turned my glare to him, but my confidence levels dropped when I saw the stone cold terror in his face.

"Bella, stop." He whispered.

The rest of the family all had the same horror written on the sharp contours of their ashen faces made even paler by the milky soft moonlight. It would have been a beautiful moment were we not about to be unpleasantly confronted by undead royalty.

I twisted my wrist out of Edward's grasp which would've been impossible if he were not so distracted by Aro Volturi's laughing expression as he exclaimed, "Let them fight. You aren't her father."

I twitched slightly at Aro's words, an interesting choice. Edward was very protective, that much was true, but my father?

The creature's eyes flared and he took a step forward, I too took a step and it wasn't in Edward's preferred direction. I looked back at my love.

"Don't fight, I'll do this on my own." I whispered then turned away.

I had to prove to him that I was worthy of the gift I so desperately pined for. The gift of an eternity with him. I couldn't be a burden anymore, I had to fight my own battle for once.

"Bella Swan "The creature hissed.

I could feel it's breath upon my face, it smelled foul and harsh, so unlike the breath of a vampire's.

"You have made the wrong decision…not letting your friends fight for you. You are helpless a sad excuse."

A claw like hand slashed across my face and instantly I was on the ground and the world was black.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I awoke a cold sweat covering my body, sticky and a foul sweet. Edward's face was over mine, in a concerned scowl.

"Bella!" He took me into his arms as I sat up, but I was too distracted by our surroundings. It was a cage.

"Yes, we are in a cage." He sighed answering my thoughts. His relief was suddenly washed away with anger when he looked at my face, I could see my reflection and the big bruise that covered the left side of it. "What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait I know, you wanted to prove yourself to us. Bella, don't you know what you are?"

I looked at him darkly.

"I'm reminded every day of what I am when I look in the mirror and then see your face." I whispered. "Edward we wouldn't be here right now if you would just change me! What's wrong with me? Am I not beautiful enough for you?" I burst into tears finally asking the question my heart had been set on for so long.

"Bella, beauty has nothing to do with it!" His face was incredulous. "and you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"All of you were beautiful before you became vampires…"The words hung on the air like a heavy blanket.

I could feel all of the Cullens eyes on me and I could've sworn I heard somebody's jaw drop. I could also hear Esme's quiet and very fast conversation to Carlisle, Rosalie's face was sad and distraught, Emmett was holding her, Jasper was looking like he had been punched in the gut, which was understandable because that was the expression on Edward's face only inches from mine and on Alice's as she sat in a corner of our vampire proof cage Jasper's empathy would've picked that up.

"Bella-"Edward was cut short by another speaker.

"Bella, how are you my dear?" Aro was cheery as ever. "Are you ready?"

The Cullen's faces were covered with horror, mostly Edward's. He was standing in front of me protectively, but I stepped around him as hot tears streamed down my face.

"Let me just say one more thing." I whispered to Aro, who stepped out of the cage as not to interrupt my one last human wish.

"I'm not going to be a problem anymore, I promise. I won't make trouble like this for your family ever again." The tears were coming faster, "I…I'm sorry for everything. I love you all." I kissed Edward's cheek as Aro came back in.

"I'm ready." Aro placed his hand on my back and passed me to one of the large guard like vampires, I wouldn't see him again until later.

NARRATOR POV:

As he put his hand on her back Aro's eyes had widened like saucers. Edward tensed knowing why.

"Why didn't you just give her what she wanted Edward? This could've ended very happily. She wanted to give you everything she could just so you would give her forever with you. Too bad that won't be happening. She's going to lose you in a very different way than she ever imagined. Hope a peck on the cheek was enough to sustain you for eternity."

"What do you mean?" Edward hissed unable to read Aro's thoughts.

"She's mine now. Did you think I would give her back to someone as undeserving as you? Especially after you denied her of the only thing 'That would make my heaven complete.'" Aro asked quoting Bella's thoughts. "Not a chance."

Jasper crumpled up on the floor in absolute agony as if his heart were being ripped out, but it wasn't his own feeling; it was Edward's as he realized what lay in store for his only true love.

**Okay, let me know if you like where this story is going! Please!**


	9. Ball, Chain and the Blood of a Loved One

"We have to get out of here!" Edward yelled ramming himself against the surprisingly hard wall. "We can't let him do this!"

Alice just sat in the corner of the cage, quietly watching a scene in the near future that was destroying her brothers heart. Bella had wanted to be like them, but Edward was too late now. Aro would have her. The Isabella Swan that the Cullens knew and loved was gone forever and they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Help me!" Edward cried to them, his voice usually so silky smooth, breaking.

"Son there is noth-" Carlisle was cut off by Edward's roar.

"Edward, stop it." Rosalie screamed at him. "_We_ are going to make it out of here just fine because of what Bella did. She did it on _purpose_; don't give her grief for it. She wanted to change."

Edward scowled at her.

"Rosalie,** ARO **has Bella and he's not giving her back." Emmett whispered.

"I know." She said back to him.

Edwards roar shook the cage again just before he rammed into the wall for a second time.

Bella's POV:

The smells around the camp were rancid and dried blood covered some of the tents. I knew what I had brought upon Forks and it broke my heart. I felt like a bigger monster than any of these creatures because I had brought them here.

"Bella dear, this is what you want. What you've wanted since you met Edward and fell in love with him." I looked into Aro's eyes.

"Yes, it is." I whispered, "But I pictured it happening a bit differently."

"Don't we always?"

"Aro, I don't want this."

" You don't have a choice now."

"Why not?" I yelled, "He'll do it now, now that you've threatened us all."

"Yes, but then I don't get what I want."

"What is it that you want?" I asked, my voice growing weak.

"You." Aro grabbed my wrist and brought it to his face. "Your blood."

The crimson of his eyes began to swirl with the black of his hunger. I shrieked, terrified of the fate I was certain I wouldn't be able to escape.

Alice's POV:

"Bella!" Edward yelled in agony as he heard her scream. He managed to pull out one of the bars of the cage that had been to strong before.

I jumped up. "Everyone pull on the same bar!" I yelled.

It made sense that our joint effort would be enough to pull it out. Everyone, but Rosalie got up to help.

"Rose, come on."

"It was her choice." Rosalie sniffed.

"No it wasn't." Edward hissed, "Right now she's just as much a victim as you were at death."

Rosalie's eyes widened in horror, the concept that Bella no longer had the choice to stay human brought out a quality in her that one could almost describe as kindness. She leapt up and yanked on a bar.

"Come on!" She yelled.

Slowly but surely the bars began to disappear and we were free. By the time we'd climbed out of the cage Edward was already gone.

"We have to catch up with him, he can't do it alone." My voice sounded horse and small.

No matter what we did Bella would die today. There was no other choice.


	10. These things, they change

**To my lovely, dedicated readers. I adore you. Okay now since I was nice you have to review!! It's called niceness and I would appreciate it more than you know!!**

"Don't be stupid Edward." Aro's voice was harsh and cold, unlike I had ever heard before. "Like your little blond said, Bella did this for you, don't cheapen it."

Edward's eyes were like burning coals. His face was no longer terrified, it was terrifying. I cringed and Edward's expression lightened. This was not the desired effect. Using all my strength I reeled in my thoughts.

"She's mine Aro."

"Oh really? I was under the impression you didn't want her."

My gaze shot to Edward. I wanted to ask them to wait before they continued the conversation. Had Edward thought something along those lines? Or was it just the fact that he hadn't changed me? Or was it the reason he didn't want to change me?

Edward looked meaningfully into my eyes. He wanted me. I knew that much and that was enough.

"I want her."

"Well you missed your chance boy."

I didn't even see it coming. He was so fast I didn't see him move. But I did feel it. I felt the tear of my flesh right at the base of my throat. I screamed, the pain to intense for me to keep silent. Burning rose inside of me like a flame had been ignited in my veins. I wasn't sure if I was still standing. I wasn't even sure if anyone else was around. All I knew was the fire.

Alice's POV:

Just as we had begun to make our move across the camp, part of the Volturi guard rose out of nowhere. Their faces were unmerciful, their stances readying them for the kill.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jane's voice trilled as she stepped forth from the throng of murderers. "Haven't you already lost enough?" Her eyes looked to Esme as she smiled. In an instant Carlisle stood in front of her writhing in the pain of Jane's power.

"Awww, how sweet. I guess your little Eddie isn't the only one willing to do anything for love." Jane's voice was mocking.

"Leave us alone Jane." Emmett moved into a protective crouch next to Jasper. Rose and I stood behind them.

Jane looked away from Carlisle. He pulled himself together urging Esme to stand with us. He was strong even for a vampire. I suppose his loving heart and compassion for all made him that way.

"Oh? And why should I do that?"

No one knew what to say. We just kind of stared at the mass of black and gray cloaks.

"No!!" We heard the yell of a man from across camp and another shriek from Bella.

The only way I can truly sum up what happened in the moments that followed is to say that all hell broke loose.


	11. Accident and Emergency

**Oh this is exciting!!...wait…you mean I have to write the rest of the story? I can't just sit back and wait for the next chapter? What kind of crap is this?? Ok anyway, as one of my lovely reviewers pointed out (ladibug22, thanks so much for reviewing and also voicing one of the concerns I had about my story. I'd been thinking about how off track I'd gotten the day before I got the review!) my story, though it was supposed to be a continuation of Light bulb challenge, went WAY off track. The only way I can make up for this is to say SORRY!! and to inform you that I really need your reviews to keep me in line. Let me know what you need cleared up as well as what you would like to see in the future. Also I am currently running another contest in which my wonderful reviewers can participate, if you review by the end of November you can get a part in my Even Cullens Have Their Days story. As promised Jasper will soon be beaten out of the ladies restroom and Alice will find the werewolf pack's true weakness…when she begins working in the fast food industry. You want a part in this story? **

**Review with one from the top of the list and two from the bottom:**

**Your most embarrassing moment**

**The worst nickname ever**

**The weirdest animal you have ever heard of**

**What you think Jacobs greatest weakness is**

**What you do on a sugar high**

**-or-**

**6) The funniest commercial you have ever seen**

**List 2:**

**What you'd like to see from one of my stories. (Any of them as long as they aren't finished)**

**What do you think of my writing style?**

**Would you like to see more action in this story or more romance?**

**Who do you think should be the next it couple in the Cullen family?**

**Should everyone live in this story?**

**Do you want my playlist for this story?**

**And finally: Your name, age and gender if it's not obvious.**

**Even if you don't want to participate in the contest I would really appreciate if you answered the playlist question which I will repeat at the bottom so everyone reads it.**

**Accident and Emergency**

Aro's eyes blazed in angry amusement.

"Clever Edward." He stared at me in a way that made me think he admired what I had done. If I couldn't read his mind I might've thought there was a chance of him letting us go. "You're more devious than I gave you credit for. Faster too."

Bella lay crumpled on the ground in agony. I could feel short bursts of her pain in my mind but I could tell that the connection was flickering. Soon she would be immune again, but she would also be broken. I had taken her soul away.

But I couldn't let the guilt get to me. If I hadn't done it, Aro would have. Then I would've regretted not doing what I had for the rest of eternity. I wasn't even sure Aro had the strength to resist her blood the way I could.

"Too bad you're going to go to waste."

My eyes flashed up to his face, away from Bella who was writhing on the ground.

"Edward!" Bella's shriek rang through the volturi camp ground. I could hear her whimpering, "Please, please,please."

"Edward!" It was Alice's voice this time and behind her was my family in the arms of the Volturi guard. I looked back at my family and then at Bella, both on the opposite sides of the field. I felt sick to my stomach as Aro read my expression and leaned over Bella as if she were his.

_Go to her._

_Come on Edward, don't even look this way. Think about Bella._

_I knew we shouldn't have put up with her! Now she's going to get us killed._

The thoughts of my family rolled through my head. How could I possibly choose? Aro's face looked questioningly down at Bella, his eyes alarmed by something. That was when I realized that I couldn't hear her heart anymore.

"Impossible." Both Aro and I voiced at the same time.

BPOV:

The burning had quieted and my heart became silent. I was surprise how quickly the end had come. Usually agonizing torture- at least from what I've heard- seems like years. My eyes opened to the wide, incredulous eyes of Aro Volturi and I stood to stare at his vast army. Edward stood in the middle and on the other side the rest of the cullens were held captive by the guard.

"What's going on?"

Edward's eyes were all over me as if he were staring at a ghost. I figured out what he was doing when he looked at my throat. He was trying to see my pulse. The rush of my blood through my veins. But there wasn't one. My body was cold. And I was thirsty.

"H-how?" Aro grabbed my wrist, he was looking for a pulse to.

Edward's face read panic as Aro's turned into a sickening smile.

"Definitely a keeper." Aro turned to his guard. "Destroy the rest unless Alice or Edward decide to join you, then you can set them free."

Edward was pulled into the throng of the Volturi guard and the crowed became loud with chatter.

"Welcome to the Volturi guard Bella, we expect great things from you."

Suddenly the field went silent and all of the vampires looked off into the trees. The faint sound of thousands of feet trodding in the forest was heard.

**Please review and when you do let me know if you want the playlist for this story!**


End file.
